Seeing Grey
by FortReveuse20
Summary: Perfectly imperfect, we are only human. An everlasting conspiracy of religion and the laws of science put into practice, will the world ever make sense? Some people are capable of figuring it out.


Hello. New story here. This is going to include a few OCs but mainly just two and the original characters (which do not belong to me, disclaimer). **I'm writing this in play format to try something new but if you think regular story format, then let me know.** A quick summary is about our world, everyday Earth. Then the in-between world, FMA. And some people find a way to escape. Matrix style? Dream? They aren't sure. That's why I'm so evil into making this story up for opinions and conspiracies :)

Review, people of Earth!

* * *

_Day 1. It's one of those nights between summer and fall. It's cool and crisp and the air has the familiarity and nostalgia of summer while welcoming the new season. Two people, two religions, and a world full of mystery lay waiting to discover more. Ben Kohen, Audrey Kirkland, and a painful face named Evan Emmett are among the crowd in the library on a Saturday morning._

_Audrey's friend, Cassidy Muller, a woman in her twenties, came over to the row of books Audrey was located._

**Cassidy: **Hello, Audrey.( _Audrey is in a train of thought)_ Looking for anything in particular? (_Audrey doesn't respond. Cassidy takes the book Audrey is reading from her hands.) _Space physics?

**Audrey: (**_Sighs) _It's for the class I'm taking.

**Cassidy: (**_seems surprised at how intelligent Audrey is) _You're taking an advanced college-level class in your senior year? Very few people are interested in this…

_Audrey shifts slightly, uncomfortable._

**Audrey: **Can I have that back?

_Cassidy hands her the book back._

**Audrey: **_(reluctantly) _I've been having those dreams again—

**Cassidy: **Of—Edward Elric? And a young talking suit of armor?

**Audrey: **They're almost—calling me. I cannot explain it. In my mind they do not exist in our world. That's why I need this book.

_Cassidy tries her best to be respectful, but an incredulous chuckle comes out anyway._

**Cassidy: **You can't be serious? Time travel _(slight scoff) _is—beyond comprehension.

**Audrey: **You're doubting my abilities?

**Cassidy: **You don't need to get so defensive. I believe you are intelligent, Audrey, just this—_(laughs) _is incredibly impossible. Can't happen and never will.

**Audrey: **_(offended again of being called too young) _No, Cassidy. I don't think _you _understand.

_Cassidy merely stares. The picture on her lanyard stares back. She was silenced._

**Audrey: **_(small sigh) _No—

**Cassidy: **_(looks where Audrey's eyes have shifted) (Ben Kohen was near the mechanics and sports section along with Evan Emmett who was advancing toward the front desk) _Do you still have feelings for him?

**Audrey: **_(unwillingly) _No.

_Audrey notices Evan coming closer to the empty check out desk. She grabs a random book in the same row._

**Audrey: **Go check out his books!

**Cassidy: **_(gives her an incredulous look) _Alright. _(she slowly makes her way to check out his books)_

_Audrey quickly speeds to the front desk only to have Evan decide to walk in the opposite direction as if to look for more books at the last minute. Audrey places her books on the desk and huffs._

**Audrey: **Damn. Missed him.

**Ben: **Um, excuse me—

_Cassidy and Audrey merely stare at the boy. He seemed to be the type who was tall and purposefully quiet, not shy and gentle. He played varsity baseball and had an unhealthy obsession with sports and anything male._

**Ben: **_(continues to talk after the silence) _I'd like to check out these books—(_He looks at Cassidy)_

_Audrey seems not to notice she had been practically taking up the entire desk space, but did not seem to care either. The boy was getting flustered and didn't want to come off as rude. Cassidy gave Audrey a look to move aside._

**Audrey: **_(looks up at the boy who stares back) _Oh—yes. (_She moves herself and books to the side so Ben is able to check out his sports books)_

_Audrey seemed taken by the junior. He was incredibly polite and if he were impatient, he seemed to hold it in marvelously. She had been told by rumors that Ben Kohen actually wasn't a loner, he had lots of friends and could be quite outgoing. She could see this, but yet she didn't. He was very hard to read and she didn't like people like that._

**Ben: **Thank you. _(He takes his things and glances at Audrey as he leaves)_

**Cassidy: **What was that about?

**Audrey : **_(casually) _I didn't do anything.

**Cassidy: **No I mean, it was—odd.

_Audrey nodded._

**A Voice: **You—

_Audrey gasps, hunching over and nearly dropping a stack of books as well as her own._

**Cassidy: **_(equally as startled) _What?

**Audrey : **_(breathing quickens) _Someone said something—(_She begins to look around_) Did you—hear-?

**Cassidy: **Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about.

**A Voice: **Audrey—

**Audrey: **There it is again! I told you! I hear somebody! They just called my name.

_Cassidy places due date stickers on the back of Audrey's library card. _

**Cassidy: **Audrey, go home, eat some soup, take a bath, something. I think you've been fried from a long day of stress. Physics would stress anybody. Alright? _(hands her back the library card) _Get some rest.

_Cassidy tries to manage a small smile of reassurance. Audrey had a hard stare at her._

**Audrey: **You've got to be kidding—

**Cassidy: **Let's not talk about it, ok? _(lets out a small, nervous laugh)_

_Audrey gave her a slightly dirty look. No one understood. She didn't expect them too. She thought it only reasonable not to reply, or to push the subject any further. She could have been hearing things. Audrey takes her books and walks out without saying a word._

**A Voice: **Help!

_The voice was clear and sharp. It was definitely heard, Audrey decided, but only in her mind. The same voice as Edward Elric was calling her from an imaginary world._

* * *

My hand seems more tired writing playwright style than anything. So I'm not sure if I should continue. I would love reviews, by the way. Think you could fulfill that request? :)


End file.
